


Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a surprising choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

Bruce and Clint were getting ready for a romantic evening. They were just waiting for their babysitter. The elevator door opened and Thor walked in.

Now Thor may look like an unlikely choice for a babysitter but the God was surprisingly good. Thor was very responsible with children. Plus Nate seemed to like him. Thor was gentle.

Bruce was holding Nate who clapped up on seeing Thor.

Clint said, "Thank you for doing this Thor."

Thor said, "Its no troble, Eye of hawk. Young Nate and I are good friends. "

Bruce said,"Everything is in its usual places."

Thor said,"Don't worry, I have it under control. You both enjoy yourselves. "

So Bruce handed Nate to Thor and Clint and him were off to their dinner.


End file.
